slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-29438187-20161013134817/@comment-30032650-20161026113159
89.72.253.249 napisał(a): BoltonMartin napisał(a): Pomysł z kinem jest super :) Podoba mi się też teoria o tym zdemaskowaniu związku. Mogłoby to wyglądać mniej więcej tak: Su:Mamy dobre piętnaście minut do filmu, może w międzyczasie kupimy coś do jedzenia? Kastiel:Jasne, poczekaj tu na mnie. Su:(Nie minęło pięć minut, zanim Kastiel wrócił do mnie z wielkim kubłem popcornu.Uśmiechnęłam się na jego widok.) Kastiel: Z czego sie tak cieszysz? Ty nic sobie nie kupujesz? Su:Ja..myślałam..Ten popcorn..Że ty go.. Kastiel:Żartowałem.Nie płacz dziewczynko, podzielę się z tobą. Su:(Kastiel rozejrzał się po sali, czy nikogo nie ma i namiętnie mnie pocałował) Kastiel:Możemy już iść? Film powinien zaraz się zacząć. Su:(Gdy upewniłam się, że wszyscy nasi znajomi poszli już do sali, złapałam Kastiela za rękę i razem ruszyliśmy w stronę sali kinowej) Su:Oh! Film już się zaczął. Kastiel:Spokojnie, to dopiero początek. Uważaj na schodach, bo znając twoje możliwości możesz nie przeżyć zejścia z takiej wysokości bez złamanej nogi. Su:Pff, i tak byś mnie złapał. Jak zawsze.( Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, a on odpowiedział mi tym samym) Su:(Usiedliśmy na wolnych miejscach obok Rozy i Alexego. Dziewczyna rzuciła mi znaczące spojrzenie widząc mnie i Kastiela) Su:(Gdy wszyscy skupili się na filmie, poczułam jak Kastiel łapie mnie czule za rękę.Spokojnie Su, nikt was nie zobaczy, wszyscy oglądają film, poza tym jesteście w najniższym rzędzie.) Su:(Gdy film się skończył, uświadomiłam sobie, że w ogóle się na nim nie skupiłam. Ukrywanie związku doprowadza mnie do szału.) Kastiel:Zaraz wracam, muszę iść coś załatwić.Poczekasz na mnie? Su:Jasne. Su:(Po kilku minutach, poczułam jak czyjeś ręcę oplatają się wokół mojej twarzy, zasłaniając mi oczy) Su:Oh..Kastiel( Zarumieniłam się) WS2(W moim przypadku Nataniel):Co? Czemu myslałaś, że to Kastiel? Su:Ja..Ohh no wiesz.. Nat:No nieważne. Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. Masz chwilkę? Su:Jasne, coś się stało? Nat:Nie nic..Ja po prostu.. Su:(Nagle Nataniel przybliżył się do mnie i mnie pocałował) Su:(Gwałtownie go odepchnęłam. Byłam kompletnie zdezorientowana) Nat:Su..Ja przepraszam, nie wiedziałem jak ci to powiedzieć. Od dawna coś do ciebie czuję, zastanawiałem się, że z wzajemnością. Wtedy jak pomogłaś mi z ojcem i wspierałaś mnie w tylu trudnych chwilach..Wiedziałem, że nie mogę być dla ciebie obojętny. Su:Bo nie jesteś..Nat, jesteś moim przyjacielem, zależy mi na tobie, ale.. Nat:..Ale? Su:Ale nie w ten sposób. Nat:Rozumiem. Su: Ja..Przepraszam.. Nat: Nie masz za co przepraszać, to zrozumiałe, że nie da się nikogo zmusić do uczuć. Nat:Przepraszam, ale muszę iść już do domu, Do zobaczenia Su! Su:(Stałam jak wryta, patrząc jak Nataniel z opuszczoną głową zniknał za drzwiami budynku.Nigdy nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że może czuć do mnie coś więcej. Zawsze traktowałam go tylko i wyłącznie jak przyjaciela.) Su:(W międzyczasie pożegnałam się z Alexym, Rozą i resztą znajomych.Czekałam na Kastiela,który powinien wrócić lada moment.) Kastiel:Sorki, że musiałaś tak długo czekać. Wszyscy już poszli? Su:Tak. Kastiel:Świetnie. Su:(Kastiel objał mnie w talii i czule pocałował.Prawie nie odwzajemniłam pocałunku.) Kastiel:Coś się stało? I tu pojawia się wybór, czy mówić mu o wyznaniu Nataniela, czy zachować to dla siebie. To w sumie moja pierwsza teoria, jak znajdę czas to napisze resztę :) Mam pomysł na kontynuacje twojej teorji -może się nie obrazisz na mnie mam nadzieję- perspektywa patrzacej na to Su. --Wybór 1-- Nie powiedzieć Kasielowi prawdy- spada około 50 na lovo , oraz chłopak się nieco na nas obraża zaczynając trzymać wobec nas znaczący dystans, tak jak na poczatku znajomości, głupiutka Su zaczyna załować tej swojej decyzji oraz zaczyna się zastanawiać jak naprawić ich obecną relacje. --Wybór 2-- Powiedziec Kasielowi o wyznaniu Nataniela- jest dość ryzykowne ponieważ dobrze wiem, że chłopcy od dawna za sobą nawzajem nie przepadają , a dawna sytuacja z Debrą wzmocniła pomiedzy nimi tę agresję. No ale nie będzie to uczciwe jeśli zataję prawdę - Wyznam Kasielowi wszytko - po tym wyznaniu chlopak dziękuje nam za uczciwość, ale mimo wszystko nie wytrzynuje nerwowo, i przeprowadza ostrą dyskusje z Natem zakazujac mu zbliżać się do Su. Kasiel dodatkowo komunikuje blądynowi iż to on jest chłopakiem Su, zrozpaczony Nataniel nie potrafi w to uwierzyć, na domiar złego wszytko to podsłuchuje pod dzwiami pokoju gospodarzy wściekła Melania, która zdobytymi nowinami zamierza podzielić się z Amber. Wściekła Amber po dowiedzeniu się prawdy o związku Su i Kasa, wybucha gniewem i postanawia się zemścić na swoim wrogu. Chce ona zrobić wszytko aby zepsuć dziewczynie reputację, w tym celu wraz ze swoimi dwoma koleżaneczkami szykuje mnustwo niebezpiecznych pomyslów , uprzykszających Su codziene zycie w szkole. Tutaj pojawia się kolejny problem ,czy Su powina powiedziedzieć Kasowi o tym ze jest prześladowana przez Amber i jej team, czy zachować milczenie. Su jednak postanawia szybko: --Wybór 1--Powiedzieć o prześladowaniach Kasowi--Chłopak wpada w gniew, i natychmiast idzie sobie pogadać z Amber, konczy się to ostrą awanturą i szarpaniną pomiedzy nimi, niestety w obronie siostry staje niczego nie świadomy Nataniel przez co przypadkiem znów Su musi rozdzielać bijacych się chłopaków. --Wybór 2--Nie mówić Kasielowi o prześladowaniach- skutkuje tym iż chłopak sam przypadkiem znajduje na ciele Su, mnustwo siniaków, zdenerwowany postanawia zmusić ja do wyznań, jednocześnie jest on nieco rozczarowany tym iż jego ukochana ma przed nim jakieś sekrety. To tyle jesli chodzi o tą teorię, przypominam iż jest to kontynuacja teorji-BOLTON MARTIN- mam nadzieję że nie jest ona zła na mnie, za to że się wtrącam w jej teorie, pozdrawiam was wszystkich -- Inez-- Fajna teoria. :) A co do kontynuacji chyba aż 50 lovo by nie spadło. ;P Melania raczej nie jest mściwa, ale i tak mi się podoba. :)